Il est comment le tien?
by Clairaice
Summary: Ses mains viennent attraper mon pantalon pour en ouvrir le bouton et la braguette. Ses yeux fixent ses doigts avec une lueur avide et je l'observe faire sans bouger.


**Il est comment le tien ?**

En ce moment je suis tranquillement dans ma chambre et je lis un magasin, ou plutôt je regarde les images. Ces image sont d'ailleurs très belles. Et tout ado que je suis, je suis affalé à plat ventre sur mon lit, le soleil chauffe doucement la moitié de mon corps à travers la vitre. Rien de plus agréable. Pour une fois tout est calme et ma chambre n'est pas squattée par tout un tas de gus étrange. Il est quelle heure? Un rapide coup d'œil à ma monte m'informe qu'il est 18h39, ça va il est pas trop tard j'ai encore une heure avant manger. Je me demande ce qu'a fait Yuzu pour le diner. Et comment elle réussit à avoir le temps de cuisiner tout en gardant de bonne note à l'école, en s'occupant de ses loisirs sans oublier d'aider notre fou-furieux de père. Un gargouillis émane de mon ventre mais l'image face à moi accapare toute mon attention alors que je remonte mon regard sur les jambes dénudées imprimées sur le papier glacée. Un bout de tissu noir bloque mon délice et je grogne tout bas de frustration.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça, Ichigo, dit une voix résonnant dans ma tête, me blasant instantanément.

\- Shirosaki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu peux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes?

\- Ce que je fais là? Hey, je te rappelle que je suis dans ton corps. Je suis toujours là où tu es, ricane-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

D'ici je peux le voir sourire comme un dément, quoi que psychopathe lui colle d'avantage à la peau. Je soupire en refermant le bouquin que je tiens dans un geste lent, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus être tranquille.

\- Bon et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Ohf ! Rien, juste voir ce que tu fais.

Je cligne de yeux un instant surprit, regardant sans la voir ma main toujours posé sur le groupe de feuilles. Je le trouve étrangement calme et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Ok maintenant t'as vu alors vas t'en.

\- Je peux pas continué de regarder? Si je fais rien de mal ça ne devrait pas te déranger, non?

\- Bon ok. Mais pas de commentaires.

Nous continuons a regarder les images dans un silence étrange mais loin d'être désagréable. Les minutes passent et les photographies sont de plus en plus suggestives et l'excitation monte doucement en moi. Je me laisse aller doucement à rêvasser de pouvoir caresser une peau douce avec lenteur sous ce soleil de fin d'après-midi jusqu'à ce que mes doigts atteigne un sous-vêtement en tout point semblable avec celui qui est sur l'image. Alors que je m'imagine glissant mes doigts sous l'élastique pour le faire descendre une voix que j'avais finit par oublier me surprend, rompant le silence de ma tête.

\- Ah! bordel !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- A ton avis? T'es un mec aussi tu devrais savoir.

\- Me dis pas que..., dis-je en clignant des yeux, totalement déstabilisé. Pourtant ces photos ne sont pas aussi bandantes.

\- Il n'y a pas que les photos qui m'excitent, mon roi.

Un frisson remonte violemment mon dos pour venir disparaitre sur ma nuque, me laissant choqué par une telle réaction. La voix de Shirosaki qui raisonne dans ma tête est tout sauf innocente. Je réalise soudainement en sentant mon bas-ventre se tordre que le timbre bas et rauque de sa voix me fait d'avantage d'effet que ces images. J'inspire lentement, prenant soin à ce que ça ressemble à une inspiration normal, et en profite pour rassembler un peu de courage avant de répondre.

\- Ah bon ? A quoi penses-tu réellement alors?

Tout a coup, le lit se dérobe sous mon corps et je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur, debout sur les immeubles positionnés à l'horizontal. Il est en face de moi, me fixant de son regard doré animal. Pourtant cette fois ces yeux ont quelque chose d'étrange, je ressens une drôle de sensation en le regardent. Je tente d'en découvrir l'origine en l'observant plus attentivement. Je remarque alors que son habituel sourire n'est plus là. A la place son visage est sérieux. Il fait alors un pas dans ma direction, mais je suis incapable de bouger, totalement fascinée par cet homme qui ressemble tant à un animal sauvage. Chacun de ses pas le rapproche inévitablement de moi, et à chacun de ses pas mon cœur tambourine un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Des tremblements animent mes bras, mais je n'arrive à savoir si ils proviennent de la peur, de la gêne ou de l'excitation.

Je sens soudain quelque chose qui m'attire vers lui et je réalise seulement là que c'est trop tard, qu'il est bien trop près. Son bras entoure ma taille avec plus de force tandis qu'il se penche sur moi, écartant de son autre main quelques mèches à mon oreille. Sa main se trouve à quelques centimètres tout au plus de mon visage mais je ne fais rien pour me dégager. Je suis comme paralysé, mon cerveau semble s'être complètement déconnecté et je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue avec lenteur, limite avec douceur. Et je me retrouve à fixer devant moi impuissant alors que son souffle caresse la peau de mon oreille. Je ferme soudainement les yeux, bien trop perdu face à la situation. Mauvaise idée. Son odeur semble alors envahir mon être. Une odeur de terre, de sang et de grenade. Une odeur qui lui correspond tout à fait, sombre, inquiétant mais terriblement entêtante.

\- Dis Ichigo, il est comment le tien?

Je tressaille au son bien trop rauque de cette voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure et qui fait des ravages dans mon corps. Je sens mon ventre se contracter et le sang dans mes mains me donne la sensation de bouillonner. Je rouvre les yeux, et ouvrant les lèvres elle aussi je peine à faire sortir le moindre son. Ma mâchoire tremble. Shirosaki s'est légèrement reculer. Je vois ses yeux observer de si près mon visage avant qu'ils ne se posent dans les miens. Et la encore mon estomac semble se retourner alors que le feu semble prendre vie en moi. Son regard est pénétrant et le voile de désir qui les recouvrent me prend aux tripes. La lumière se fait alors dans ma tête, pourtant les mots qui sortent de mes lèvres demandent confirmation.

\- Le mien de quoi?

Ses lèvres s'étire en un sourire. Mais il n'a rien de ce sourire psychopathe que je lui connais. Sa main posée sur ma joue glisse lentement sur ma peau pour venir caresser du bout des doigts mon cou, retraçant ma paume d'Adam. Il suit son geste des yeux. Sa prise se raffermie autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui alors que sa jambe se glisse entre les miennes et je peux sentir sans mal la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Mon cœur bat si fort que s'en ai presque douloureux et ma respiration s'accélère sensiblement au contact alors que je me sens moi-même prendre du volume. Je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, laissant ma tête basculer vers l'avant pour poser mon front sur son épaule. Ah... je ne peux pas lutter. Les sentiments qu'il fait naitre en moi sont toujours si fort. Que soit de la haine ou du désir, mon cœur finit toujours par vouloir sortir de sa prison.

\- Ichigo?

Sa voix faible fait tomber les dernières brides de retenues et de conscience qu'il me restait. Je passe mon nez contre sa peau, remontant dans son cou, puis sur sa mâchoire alors que ma main droite vient enserrer ses mèches pour lui faire pencher la tête vers moi. L'instant suivant je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes alors que je sens ses doigts se glisser sur ma nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Sa main lâche alors ma hanche pour venir se glisser sous mon t-shirt, remontant le long de ma colonne. Un soupire d'aise s'échappe de mes lèvres pour s'écraser contre les siennes et il en profite. Sa langue vient doucement cajoler la mienne en s'enroulant autour avec douceur. Une douceur que je ne lui connais pas, que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.

Ma main remonte le long de son torse pour venir caresser la peau de son torse épargnée de tout vêtement. Le baiser se fait alors plus pressant et il prend fermement le dessus sur l'échange. Ma main ouvre la veste qu'il porte et dans des gestes lents et délicats je glisse mes doigts sur ses épaules, faisant glisser le tissu le long de ses bras pour qu'il ne finisse au sol dans un souffle à peine audible. Je me recule légèrement pour observer cet peau blanche face à moi et de l'index je retrace les muscles finement sculptés.

\- La vue te plait ?

Je hoche la tête sans vraiment le réaliser. Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier dans un geste second dont je n'ai même pas conscient. Je suis captivé par les pales traces rouges que je fais avec mes ongles.

\- C'est mieux que ces revues coquines non? Même si je n'ai rien d'une femme.

Je sens alors ses mains remonter le long de mes bras pour ensuite descendre le long de mon corps et venir attraper mon t-shirt. La minute suivante il le fait passer au dessus de ma tête. Puis ses mains viennent attraper mon pantalon pour en ouvrir le bouton et la braguette. Ses yeux fixent ses doigts avec une lueur avide et je l'observe faire sans bouger, le corps s'échauffant de minutes en minutes.

\- Noir et blanc hein?

Je me mords la lèvre en tournant la tête à l'opposé sous l'allusion on ne peut plus claire. Je ne l'avais pas du tout fait exprès. Il ricana à ma réaction bien conscient de tout ça. Et une fois encore frissons et tremblements parcoururent mon corps. Je me sens fiévreux et mon corps me semble brulant là où ses yeux passent. Une fois encore mon boxer semble se resserrer. Je baisse les yeux sur sa main regardant le même endroit que lui et un son à la limite entre l'inspiration et le hoquet. Comme si c'était le mot magique, la main de Shirosaki agrippe mes fesses tout à coup en passant sous mon pantalon qui glisse doucement le long de mes jambes. Ses lèvres attrape la peau derrière mon oreille pour la suçoter lentement, la caressant de sa langue. Son corps vient se coller au mien, se frottant avec lenteur. Je soupire, l'excitation montant en flèche et bientôt mon érection devient douloureuse.

\- Shirosaki...

Sa main se glisse ensuite sous mon boxer en le tirant vers le bas et après un baiser appuyé, il me fait doucement pivoter pour venir se poser contre mon dos. Aussitôt je sens le tissu quitter me fesses avant que son membre brulant ne viennent s'y frotter. Un sursaut d'excitation fait tressauter mon entre-jambe alors que je bascule la tête en arrière pour la poser une nouvelle fois sur son épaule. Ses lèvres viennent glisser dans mon cou avec douceur, taquinant et éveillant ma peau. Mais lorsque sa main libre se referme autour de mon membre je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Ses mouvements se font alors lents et profonds, massant avec attention.

Je le sens vaguement s'écarter de moi pendant quelque seconde avant de venir caresser la partie la plus intimes de mon corps de la pulpe des doigts. Ils glissent avec facilité, surement enduit de salive et me pressant contre lui en me reculant un peu, je lui fais comprendre d'accélérer la cadence. Je sens finalement un doigt entrer, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. La sensation est inconfortable mais pas douloureuse pour autant. Les vas et viens de ses doigts s'accordent avec ceux de sa main et en quelque minute le plaisir reprend ses droit pour laisser la possibilité d'entrer à un troisième doigt. Le même schéma s'impose de nouveau tandis que je passe ma main derrière ma tête pour venir agripper ses cheveux que je tire. Ses dents se referme sur mon épaule en une morsure douce qui fait naitre une douleur se mariant magnifiquement au plaisir que je ressens. Ses doigts, la paume chaude entourant mon membre manque de me faire perdre pied et il n'en faut pas moins pour me calmer un peu surtout quand un quatrième et dernier doigt s'invite en moi. Je le sens fouiller, chercher, tâtonner. Un hoquet de surprise passe mes lèvres quand je sens une vague de plaisir me submerger et mon corps s'arque contre le sien. Ma respiration n'a plus rien de normale. Courte, désordonnée et chaotique, elle fait gonfler et dégonfler mes poumons à une vitesse folle. Et mon cœur bat si fort qu'elle en est visiblement facilement à l'œil nu.

Pourtant tout s'arrête lorsque je sens ses doigts disparaitre, bien trop vite et sans prévenir. Je cligne des yeux, perdu à mille lieux de là. Et alors que j'allais lui demander une explication, je le sens brutalement entrer en moi. Bien plus long et légèrement plus gros que ces quatre doigts. Ma respiration se bloque au fond de mon être et je manque de chuter. Mais ses bras s'enroule autour de moi, me retenant avec force. Il commence alors à bouger. Tout sa lenteur à disparut, le rythme est soutenue dès le départ. Son front sur mon épaule est brulant et ses soupires retenus entre ses dents, tout me montre à quel point il a fait preuve de patience. Une vague d'affection me ravage le cœur et doucement je me mets à onduler contre lui en murmurant son nom dans un souffle.

C'est un grognement rauque qui me répond. Un grognement animal. Une de ses mains remonte mon torse pour venir serrer mon cou en me pressant fortement contre lui. Ma respiration est rendu difficile mais pas bloquée pour autant et je me surprends à gémir plus fort encore.

Ichi... dis mon veux t'entendre... dire mon nom... encore et encore. Ne pense qu'à moi... Ne vois que moi !

\- Shiro...saki... Han... Shiro !...

Comme un sortilège, le corps de Shirosaki s'anime plus rapidement contre le mien. Je le sais, ni lui ni moi n'en avons encore pour très longtemps. Pourtant je me surprends à en vouloir toujours d'avantage. Mais c'est lorsque sa main, posée sur mon torse, griffe ma peau à sang traçant un S avec application que je perds définitivement pied avec la réalité et que le plaisir me submerge. Je le sens alors me serrer si fort contre lui que je me demande une seconde si il ne va pas me casser en deux alors qu'il vient au plus profond de moi dans un murmure rauque qui se grave en moi. Mes yeux se ferment et je me sens flotter. La sensation du touché de Shirosaki disparait.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écouler. Il me faut quelque seconde pour réaliser que je suis allongé à plat ventre sur mon lit, entièrement habillé. Shirosaki n'est pas la. Je ferme les yeux de dépit, sentant une mélancolie étrange me presser le cœur. Mais je finis par me redresser pour m'assoir sur le bord de mon lit. La tête courbée vers le bas, les bras posés sur les genoux et les mains pendant entre eux, je reste là les yeux fermés plusieurs minutes profitant encore autant que possible des sensations qui parcourent encore mon corps.

Lorsqu'il me sembla que j'en ai perdu le sens, je rouvre les yeux pour fixer mon plancher mais une tache sur mon t-shirt attire mon attention. Je passe mes doigts sur la tache en ouvrant plus grands les yeux de surprise. Serait-ce possible? Je retire soudain mon t-shirt pour découvrir un S encore sanguinolent gravé à même ma chaire à l'emplacement exacte où il l'avait fait. Un sourire étire mes lèvres et la mélancolie se retrouve balayée si simplement par une douce chaleur.

\- Ichigo ! A table ! Me sorti la voix de ma sœur de la douce torpeur dans laquelle le bien être m'avait fait plonger.

Je lève le regard vers la porte en soupirant avant de me lever. Prenant un nouveau t-shirt, je quitte la chambre après l'avoir enfilé et descends à la salle à manger où je suis attendu.

Je le sais, que c'est loin d'être terminé. Je le sais, mieux que personne, que nous nous reverrions. Et au fond de moi je le sais, que ce n'est que ce que j'attends.


End file.
